


Needless to say, it was one big tragedy

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [71]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Tosh and Gym Class Heroes - Faces In The Hall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needless to say, it was one big tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> mention of offscreen OC deaths

Tosh didn't know why she did this. No-one else seemed to; they didn't know, or didn't want to know. The ignorance must have been comforting, in its way.

Tosh almost wished she was different, that she could choose not to look, not to know. But she had to know, and now she had to live with that knowledge.

This was the compromise for her sanity. She ignored it every day except this day.

The flowers carried a sweet, faint scent as she carried them across the graveyard. As she walked the row, she plucked one flower from the bouquet and laid them over the grave stones. It was a large bouquet, but it was still barely enough.

The bodies were kept in storage, like the files and the artifacts, but the memories were buried here, in this desolate graveyard in an isolated field far away from anyone who even knew them, let alone loved them.

Tosh stood at the end of the row and counted the dead and thanked whoever was listening that, for another year, she hadn't joined them.


End file.
